Agujas de tejer
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Hay veces en las que Giyuu simplemente se preocupa por nada... / GiyuuShino - OneShot.


**¿Oyen eso? ¿esas campanitas? ¡ES SANTAAAAA! ¡Dense prisa y atrápenlo para obligarlo a hacernos realidad nuestro GiyuuShino! :'v**

**Bien, dejando de lado mis deseos oscuros para esta Navidad, vengo a hacer de Santa secundario y a dejarles por aquí este fic navideño, que en realidad es un regalo para Ozora.**

**Podría decirse que esto es un capitulito aparte de Remind, por si prefieren guiarse con algún contexto.**

**No tengo nada más que agregar por acá arriba, así que nos vemos más abajo.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, o de lo contrario, ya habría puesto a Giyuu y a Shinobu a tener hijos como los papás de Tanjirou(?).**_

* * *

**Agujas de tejer**

No es como si le molestara en particular… sólo era _un detalle_. Uno insignificante y sin importancia que había alcanzado a observar por casualidad, cuando, en una de sus visitas a la residencia Kochou, su mirada reparó en un mullido estambre rojizo que asomaba por el bolso de la hermana menor, junto con un trozo sobresaliente del bordado en proceso.

La percepción infalible de Kanae capturó de inmediato esa mirada, y con una sutil pero encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, se aproximó hacia su colega para ayudarle a saciar la curiosidad que le veía bailando en los ojos azules.

—Parece que ha logrado captar tu atención.

Tomioka pareció regresar a tierra cuando el comentario alcanzó sus oídos. Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo por un instante, antes de volver a posarla en el tejido.

—No sabía que a Kochou le interesaba el bordado —fue todo lo que se limitó a responder. La oyó disimular una risita suave a su lado.

—No es el bordado lo que le interesa, sino el muchacho al que quiere impresionar con su obsequio —le aclaró con la misma dulzura de siempre, sin percatarse demasiado de que aquella respuesta repercutió en el contrario como lo haría una pedrada en las tranquilas aguas de un manantial.

¿Kochou Shinobu, interesada en un chico?... No era raro que varios estudiantes e incluso muchachos de otras escuelas se fijasen en ella; prácticamente desde que se conocieron la había visto recibir un sinfín de coqueteos e insinuaciones de los muchos pretendientes a los que rechazaba en secuencia. Pero que _ella_ fuese la interesada en alguien esta vez…

Giyuu no volvió a tocar el tema, y trató de encajonarlo a profundidad en su cabeza para centrarse en asuntos más importantes.

Era algo inevitable, después de todo, Shinobu se encontraba en la flor de su juventud, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de sus compañeros captase su atención.

No había nada fuera de lo usual, ni tampoco tenía ningún motivo para darle más vueltas de las necesarias.

_No es como si le inquietara_.

Tampoco se debía a su reciente descubrimiento el hecho de que su mirada buscase silenciosamente entre el alumnado al posible candidato escogido por la Kochou menor. Como ya se había repetido hasta el cansancio, _no era su asunto, y no le interesaba_.

La exigencia inhumana a la que sometía a sus víctimas en las clases de educación física durante aquél período tampoco tenía nada que ver con el bordado de Shinobu. No les hacía regar el patio con sudor sólo para indagar si ella demostraba alguna clase de interés por alguno de los jóvenes, simplemente se tomaba muy en serio su labor de ejercitar a los estudiantes como era debido.

El hecho de que sus oídos se agudizaran para captar algún rastro de conversación donde estuviese implícita la voz suave y dulce de su alumna tampoco se relacionaba con el dichoso tejido. Era una simple casualidad que justo se hallase cerca para escuchar el contenido de cada diálogo que la veía intercambiar con los varones que se le acercaban.

Y la gélida intimidación que ofrecían sus ojos aparentemente serenos al centrarse en los muchachos que la abordaban era un mero reflejo involuntario, no su creciente ansiedad que sentía trepando a través de su garganta cada que tales encuentros se daban.

Nada de lo acontecido esa semana guardaba relación alguna con Shinobu, y tampoco sentía ninguna clase de celos al respecto…

Se mentalizó a fondo con esta idea, cuando la voz cantarina y suave de la susodicha consiguió expulsarlo de ese limbo mental en el que tan profundamente se había sumergido mientras la esperaba fuera de la tienda.

—¡Senpai! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ante el insistente llamado de la chica, la mirada azulada de Giyuu retornó a ella, quien le reprochaba con el ceño levemente fruncido y las mejillas coloradas por las bajas temperaturas. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado con las compras de último momento, y el manojo surtido de bolsas que le pendían de ambos brazos le recordó la razón de su presencia en esa salida.

—Oh —dio por toda respuesta ante su embotamiento momentáneo, antes de recoger la mayoría de las compras y alivianar la carga de su alumna.

—Vamos, ¿se puede saber qué te tiene tan en la luna? —la joven echó a andar apenas terminaron de repartirse las cosas y le dedicó una mirada relativamente curiosa al indagar sobre sus preocupaciones, obligándole con ello a rehuir de sus ojos púrpura con la excusa de retornar su mirada al frente.

—Nada.

La oyó bufar, aunque sin un verdadero mal humor exhalado en ese suspiro.

—Has estado comportándote muy sospechoso toda la semana.

Giyuu se tensó ante la mención, mas optó por omitir cualquier comentario al respecto. De seguro sólo se lo había imaginado, no había nada raro en él.

Aún así, deseando disipar el tema cuanto antes, se propuso a sí mismo evitar evocar cualquier señal sospechosa… como cuando su irrefrenable impulso de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo lo llevaba a ser capturado vergonzosamente en cada intento por la aguda vigilancia de Kochou. O cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban, por causa total y completa de las bajas temperaturas a las que estaban expuestos en esas fechas.

Y la sonrisita burlona que le vio surcar sus labios en su último espionaje indiscreto, le dio a entender que todos sus intentos sólo sirvieron para acrecentar todavía más las ideas que la joven se había formulado.

—Incluso me miras más de lo usual~ —aseveró, dispuesta a picarlo con un argumento que le aseguraba una respuesta previsible.

—Lo dices como si te mirase todo el tiempo…

—Lo haces~ —señaló, con el usual deje divertido y despreocupado que tanto le gustaba usar para molestarlo, ganándose de inmediato un reproche silencioso por parte de su profesor.

Giyuu encerró su frustración en un silente suspiro cuando retornó su vista al frente, y exasperada por esto, su insaciable estudiante le hizo saber su determinación a arrancarle una respuesta del modo que fuese.

—¿Tendré que empezar a molestarte hasta que te decidas a contarme qué te pasa?~ porque te recuerdo que el camino aún es largo~ y yo no pienso ca…

—Ese tejido… —interrumpió de pronto el maestro, posiblemente cediendo a sus demandas con tal de ahorrarse un muy tortuoso trayecto de regreso. Sintió la mirada curiosa de su alumna posarse sobre él; pero estaba decidido a no retirar su mirada del frente… Ya bastante vergonzoso se le hacía formulárselo en voz alta, cuando todo lo que quería era sacárselo de la cabeza.

Y sin embargo, Kochou no necesitó más pista que esa para adivinar el resto. Supo que ya lo había descubierto cuando la oyó soltar un par de risitas mal disimuladas, hasta que pasada la diversión inicial, le trabó la vista con una mirada fija, tan confiada y burlona como su sonrisa.

—No me digas, nee-san te hizo algún comentario, ¿verdad? —posteriormente, un suspiro ablandó sus facciones lo suficiente como para dejar de hacerlo sentirse miserable—. Quería mantenerlo como sorpresa, pero veo que nee-san sigue siendo pésima para guardar secretos.

Giyuu observó con cautela la dirección en la que la enguantada mano de su estudiante rebuscaba en una de las bolsas de regalo. Reconoció al instante el tejido rojizo que le había visto fortuitamente en el bolso aquella vez, y su rostro incluso se permitió exhibir un tenue rastro de sorpresa cuando se vio rodeado por la bufanda, apenas tan roja como el color que comenzaba a tomar las mejillas de la chica en cuanto acabó de acomodársela.

Ante la mirada tan intensa que debía de estarle dedicando, la vio cohibirse y retirar a regañadientes sus orbes para fijarlos en otro lado.

—Escucha, es la primera vez que hago algo así, así que no quiero ninguna queja sobre los nudos que encuentres en la tela. ¿Bien? —le solicitó con un tono calmo, que no dejaba de mostrar una nota de amenaza en él.

Giyuu no pudo hacer más que asentir obedientemente a su pedido, sintiéndose como un verdadero estúpido por haber permitido que la idea lo torturase durante toda la semana cuando la respuesta debió haber sido obvia desde un principio.

Ahora entendía por qué Kanae parecía tan feliz cuando le confió el chisme en secreto…

Para cuando los orbes púrpura de la jovencita volvieron a fijarse en él, las resplandecientes luces del árbol navideño dispuesto en la plaza recortaron con colores cálidos la silueta de su rostro, ahora sonriente y libre de cualquier doble intención.

—Feliz Navidad, senpai~ —musitó entonces—. Ahora, apresúrate antes de que se nos enfríe el pollo.

Tomioka asintió de nuevo y se limitó a seguirle los pasos, rodeado ahora por una reconfortante calidez que sintió palpitar gustosa contra su pecho.

* * *

**Y colorín colorado :')**

**Sí, yo sé que fue de lo más previsible desde que mencioné el asunto del regalo. Lo siento, me habría gustado llevar las cosas de un modo menos evidente, pero tratándose de un fic sobre una ship en concreto, todos sabíamos cómo iba a acabar XD Además, debo mencionar que el tema de esta escena no era el regalo en sí, sino los celos, a pedido de Ozora XD No sé si finalmente lo plasmé como te habría gustado, pero espero que hayas podido disfrutar el regalo.**

**Con respecto a algunos datos contextuales que quizá les haya parecido raro, mencioné el pollo porque en Japón se acostumbra a comer pollo frito en Navidad XD **

**Y creo que no tengo nada más que mencionar, así que me despido, ¡Y feliz Noche Buena a todos! :D**


End file.
